mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Funniest Music
Funniest Music - (z ang. Funniest- najzabawniejsza Music - muzyka org. The 'F'unniest 'E'lementary 'M'usic) klacz, jednorożec, mieszka w Ponyville . Ten kucyk już nie jest ponysoną Julianna.PL, ale stała się normalnym kucykiem. Jeśli chciałeś/aś przeczytać poprawną ponysonę tej użytkowniczki to kilknij tutaj . Powstawanie Gdy autorka tego kucyka stworzyła swoje konto na tej wiki, chciała mieć kucyka. Inni użytkownicy nalegali aby ona także zrobiła sobie ponysonę. Przez dłuższy czas zastanawiała się jak będzie miała na imię, jak będzie wyglądała. W końcu w wyszukiwarce wpisała bazy do My little pony '', poszukała i ściągnęła bazę jednorożca. Poszukała także swojego znaczka. Gdy miała tą bazę i znaczek, zaczęła myśleć jak będzie wyglądać. Zrobiła kucykowi kręconą fioletową grzywę i ogon, niebieskie oczy i dodała znaczek. Coś jednak jej tam nie pasowało i zastanawiała się co. Zmieniła ostatecznie kolor włosów na różowy, a z fioletowego zrobiła kwiatek. Obecnie ten kucyk nie jest ponysoną Julianna.PL, ale stała się normalnym kucykiem więc mogę wymyślać o niej dalsze przygody. Wygląd Funnie ma kręconąnaprawdę nie mam kręconych włosów :( , różową grzywę i taki sam ogon. Jej sierść jest szara. Jest jednorożcem. Ma znaczek z thumb|left|164px|F.E.R.M.sercem i nutkami. Jej dodatek to jeden kwiatek koło ucha. W nowym image (czyt. image, nie imydż) ma grzywkę na prawą stronę ( lub na lewą, czasem tak nosi) i proste włosy które lekko na końcu się podkręcają. Lubi nosić koło ucha kokardkę, ale zakłada ją na wyjątkowe okazje lub czasami bez. Charakter Funniest jest leniwa, lubi słuchać dużo piosenek. Za to dobrze się uczy i jest ambitna. Jest trochę niezdarna, lecz próbuje starać się robić wszystko dobrze. Czasami pokazuje "rogi diabełka", a wtedy jest wściekła i krzyczy na każdego kto do niej podejdzie. Najlepiej poczekać aż jej przejdzie. Wykazuje się tolerancją, nie krytykuje np. że ktoś lubi słuchać innego wykonawca niż ona. Ma wiele koleżanek i kolegów, ale tylko paru przyjaciół. Jej chłopakiem jest Flying Cube. Historia Funniest Music urodziła się w Ponyville kilkanaście lat temu. Miasto to było duże, jednak z biegiem lat zaczęło się rozrastać i dziś jest już większe. Funnie chodziła do przedszkola. Poznała tam swoją przyjaciółkę. Z kilkoma osobami z przedszkola chodziła później do szkoły i klasy. W 1 klasie poznała swoją miłość. Miał na imię Dinky Drink ii był jednorożcem. Razem z nim chodziła do podstawówki, gimnazjum i liceum, ale już w wyborze studiów ich drogi się rozeszły. Któregoś dnia, gdy Funnie wracała z wykładów, spotkała znajomego kucyka na przystanku autobusowym. Poznała tego kucyka. To był właśnie Dinky. Dziś bardzo się kochają. Nauka Funnie też szła jej nieźle. Przyswajała z łatwością nowe wiadomości i w szkole dostawała piątki. W liceum niezbyt jej szło , a to dlatego, że było zbyt dużo do nauki, Lecz zdała dobrze maturę. Dorabia w kafejce grając muzykę a w wolnych chwilach jest kelnerką. Źrebięce lata Funnie chodziła do przedszkola i nawiązała tam wiele znajomości trwających nawet do teraz. Gdy poszła do szkoły znalazła swój talent do śpiewu. Jej starsza siostra bardzo podziwiała jej talent do muzyki. Ona miała talent do gotowania. Szkoły Mała Funnie ciągle rozrabiała. Wszędzie jej było pełno. Bardzo lubiła gdy ktoś robił jej zdjęcia. Gdy podrosła chodziła do Szkoły Podstawowej, a wcześniej do przedszkola. Nauczycielki odkryły w niej niezwykły talent: umiała pięknie malować i śpiewać. Funnie postanowiła śpiewać w chórze szkolnym. Po jakimś czasie zapisała się na konkurs śpiewania. Wygrała tam 2 miejsce i zdobyła nagrodę - swoją własną gitarę. Chodziła do szkoły muzycznej i zdobyła świadectwo z paskiem do liceum. Znaczka Funniest Music razem ze swoją klasą i jeszcze inną wybrali się na zieloną szkołę za granicę. Funnie była smutna, ponieważ tęskniła za Polską i polskim radiem i muzyką ( bo tam nie było piosenek w radiu tylko jakieś gadania po obcemu xd). Gdy wracali z wycieczki, Funniest była smutna, ale pocieszyła ją piosenka usłyszana w jej ulubionym radiu. Zaczęła najpierw ją nucić. Lecz jej wewnętrzna dusza jej na to nie pozwoliła i Funnie zaczęła śpiewać. Najpierw cicho, potem trochę głośniej i na koniec zaczęła śpiewać normalnie. Gdy skończyła, zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo muzyka była ważna w jej życiu. W trudnych chwilach zawsze jej pomaga. Zauważyła swój znaczek dopiero w domu, gdy rodzina go zauważyła. Po gimnazjum i dalsza edukacja W szkole gimnazjalnej Funnie nawet dobrze się uczyła. Studia i praca Funniest wybrała studia prawnicze. Zaręczyny i plany na ślub Pewnego słonecznego dnia w końcówkę wiosny Funnie wróciła po pracy do mieszkania które wynajmowała. Dostała list, że zapraszają ją na występ na koncercie wokalnym i granie na gitarze by pokazać młodym źrebakom i kucykom jak śpiewają różne kucyki. Kilka dni później było rozpoczęcie lata i właśnie tamtego dnia miał się odbyć ten koncert. Funniest zagrała na gitarze i śpiewała "I see fire" Eda Sheerana. On jest jej jednym z ulubionych gwiazd muzyki. Klacze na widowni popłakały się ze wzruszenia gdy śpiewała, a małe źrebaki zaczęły śpiewać razem z Funniest końcówkę. Gdy skończyła, prowadzący podszedł do mikrofonu i poprosił o chwilę ciszy. Prowadzącym okazał się Dinky Drink, dotychczas chłopak Funniest. Przyszedł na scenę kolega Dinky, który wziął gitarę Funnie i zaczął przygrywać delikatną melodię. thumb|left|118px|Malutka Talent Gotowanie Funniest Music uwielbia gotować. Jej hobbym oprócz malowania i śpiewu jest gotowanie (o ulubionych daniach w ''Upodobania). Stara się gotować lecz nie zawsze jej to wychodzi. Czary Funnie zna tylko najprostsze czary:thumb|162px|Czaruje *trzymanie długopisu i pisanie *przerzucanie kartek od książki *trzymanie książki *oraz mikrofonu *i inne trzymanie czegoś Oczywiście nadal uczy się ze swojej książki do magii, od siostry i rodziców. Śpiewanie Uwielbia śpiewać. Jej ulubione piosenki to: Twillight Sparkle-B.B.B.F.F. Mane 6- A True True Friends. Pharrell Williams-Happy śpiewa to gdy jest szczęśliwa "Happy" i inne... Malowanie thumb|132px|Maluje Jej prace są powieszone na korytarzu szkolnym i czasem wygrywają w konkursach. Uwielbia rysować kucyki i inne rzeczy związane z MLP, a także coś co samo jej przyjdzie do głowy.thumb|left|110px Praca i nauka Funniest chodzi na studia plastyczne, dorabia w kafejce grając muzykę i będąc jako kelnerka. Pracuje także na pół etatu w szkole Akademia snów. Uczy tam tańca i muzyki. Bardzo lubi swoją pracę. Relacje z... .. przyjaciółką Najlepszą przyjaciółką Funnie jest Angells Pets. Ona jest jednorożcem, więc to tym bardziej ich do siebie zbliża. Odnajdują swój własny przyjacielski język. Zawsze sobie pomogą i wspierają się nawzajem. .. chłopakiem Gdy po raz pierwszy Funniest spotkała Flying cube, od razu coś między nimi zaiskrzyło. Funnie traktuje go jak swojego brata, ale nie tak jako rodzinę, tylko jak by była z nim od początku do końca. Traktuje go dużym zaufaniem. Bardzo go kocha. .. rodziną Niedługo Ronic opuści swój rodzinny dom, by wynająć swoje mieszkanie z Flying cube. To sprawia, że więź między rodzicami i rodzeństwem bardzo się umacnia. Będzie im zawsze pomagać ,odwiedzać swoich rodziców i im pomagać razem ze swoją starszą siostrą która już się wyprowadziła. Funnie darzy ich wielką miłością rodzinną. Zwierzak Funniest ma liska o imieniu Lucky.--------------------> Lucky jest zabawny i bardzo ruchliwy. Bawi się tak jakby był małym liskiem. Choć jest trochę rozbrykany bardzo kocha swoją panią i jej chłopaka. Piosenka Funnie ułożyła piosenkę dla Lucky'iego jest to przerobiona piosenka Ylvis-The Fox (What's the fox say?) "What's Lucky say?" Dog goes woof, Cat goes meow, Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeek. Cow goes moo, Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot. Ducks say quack, and fish go blub, and the seal goes ow ow ow. But there’s one sound, That no one knows, What's Lucky fox say? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! What's Lucky say? Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!thumb|150px|Funnie i Lucky What's Lucky fox say? Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! What's Lucky say? Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! What's Lukcy fox say? Upodobania Potrawy: *szarlotka babci *sernik *przeróżne ciasta i ciasteczka *zupa pomidorowa *jabłka *koktajl z owsem i truskawkami Ulubiony... Kolor: *tęczathumb|284px *Fioletowy *Różowy *Niebieski Przedmiot szkolny: *Chemia *Języki obce i polski *Muzyka *Plastyka Pora roku: Koniec wiosny , lato i początek jesieni. Przezwiska *Funnie *Ronic (czyt. ronik) *Music *Mus (nie mus tylko czyt. Muz) Ciekawostki *Kolor jej znaczka to kolor grzywy i kwiatka. (serduszko- grzywa ; nutki- kwiatki). *Wygląda jak by była dorosłym kucykiem jednak nie jest. *Piosenka dla Lucky'iego jest przerobioną piosenką Ylvis- The fox . Przerobiona specjalnie dla Lucky'iego. Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki w szkolnym wieku Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki